


Human Pokemon

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wonderful man [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scenette di Human Pokemon.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Human Pokemon

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Pairing: Pikachù/Chikorita  
Obblighi: tanto ma proprio tanto fluff *_*  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Fulmine e natura  
  
  


Chicorita chinò il capo, due grandi ciocche verde scuro le coprirono il viso dalla pelle pallida, le gote si arrossarono e le iridi vermiglie le brillarono. 

Il fidanzato le passò le mani intorno alle spalle e la abbracciò a sé. 

La giovane affondò il capo nella larga maglia della tuta gialla di Pikachù e chiuse gli occhi sentendo la stoffa morbida sotto la guancia. Si passò le dita affusolate sulle ginocchia coperte dalla stoffa della lunga gonna verde chiaro. 

Il giovane chinò la testa e le baciò il capo, i corti capelli biondi gli sbatterono contro il viso abbronzato. Rizzò le orecchie gialle e aguzze, facendo ricadere sulla schiena il cappuccio del vestito e dimenò la coda a forma di saetta.

“Sono contento di stare con te” sussurrò. 

La giovinetta sorrise, alzò il capo e gli baciò il mento.

“Ed io non potrei stare senza di te” rispose.

Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:

Pairing: Human Pikachù\Ash   
Prompt: Imprevisto

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.2 Io ti salverò

“Non era previsto mi riducessi così” sussurrò Pikachù. Ansimò, si strinse il fianco sentendolo pulsare e chiuse gli occhi. I tagli su tutto il corpo sanguinavano, la giacca della tuta gialla era sporca di terra e uno degli adesivi marrone a strisce sulla schiena si era staccato. Strinse gli occhi, i corti capelli biondi gli aderivano al viso sudato e il labbro spaccato gli pulsava.

“Non dovevi metterti contro i Pidgeot, sono una banda pericolosa… e poi non mi odiavi?” domandò Ash. Lo strinse più forte al petto e accelerò, sentiva le gambe pulsare e il collo gli diede una fitta. 

L’altro giovane ghignò e chiuse gli occhi, abbassando le orecchie.

“Sei uno sfigatello ritardatario, ma mi stai aiutando e non meritavi ti facessero fuori” biascicò. Chiuse gli occhi dalle iridi nere e perse i sensi.

Cap.3 I signori del pericolo

“Trovo eccitante un uomo mascherato” sussurrò Mightyena. Le sue iridi vermiglie incontrarono quelle del ragazzo davanti a lei, dello stesso colore. Gli passò le dite affusolate, dalla pelle nera, sulla fascia color ossidiana. Scese lungo la sua guancia pallida e gli sistemò una ciocca bianco-argentea dietro l’orecchio. 

Lui sorrise e le sistemò il gambo, senza spine, di una rosa rossa tra i seni scuri. Le baciò una guancia all’altezza di un segno nero, le accarezzò la schiena e la sua mano affondò nei lunghi capelli neri della donna.

“Tra noi due sei tu quella pericolosa, io sono solo un uomo con un mantello che inutilmente cerca di sparire nell’ombra” mormorò Absol. Scese con la mano lungo la spaccatura della gonna di lei scendendo oltre i glutei. 

La giovane gli passò la mano sui fianchi nudi e scese, aprendogli il bottone dei pantaloni chiari.

“Oh, non sai quanto è rischioso stare vicina a un’assassina come me, mio piccolo ninja” mormorò con voce suadente.

  
  
  
Cap.4 Strane piante

Vulpix sbatté i piedi a terra ripetutamente, incrociò le braccia e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ti avevo detto di non dare la cioccolata alla pianta carnivora” si lamentò. Strofinò le mani tra loro sfregando i guanti marroni senza dita che indossava, le guance erano arrossate e gli occhi dalle iridi arancione liquidi. Le iridi rosse del fidanzato si scurirono, deglutì e si calò il cappellino. Si alzò in piedi e si passò le mani sui pantaloni verde scuro facendo cadere la polvere per terra.

“L’altra volta con la tua geniale idea di dare i pop-corn a quello strano seme che avevi inventato, abbiamo trovato la serra invasa da strane liane”. Aggiunse la giovane, stringendo la cintura che le teneva chiuso il kimono e abbassando le orecchie.

Bulbasaur sospirò, strinse le mani tra loro.

“Scusa” bisbigliò. La ragazza negò con il capo e si massaggiò il collo.

“Facciamo così. Se mi prometti che non lo fai più ti perdono” borbottò. Bulbasaur avvampò e sorrise.

“Grazie” mormorò a voce bassissima.

  
  
  
Cap.5 Topino

Vulpix si mise una ciocca dei capelli arancione scura dietro l’orecchio e socchiuse gli occhi, girando la manopola del gas. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò il latte bollire, le sei code dietro di lei strofinarono sul pavimento e la morbida pelliccia si coprì di uno strato di polvere che la rese grigiastra. Si voltò, aprì la confezione di cacao e si voltò versandola sopra il latte.

“Non sono sicura per niente che stia venendo bene, amore” sussurrò. Arricciò il naso, girò il cucchiaio di legno e si voltò. 

Pikachù si tolse le mani dalle tasche della giacca da ginnastica gialla, si piegò e le baciò la guancia.

“Lo dicevi anche ieri per i pop-corn ed erano deliziosi” la rincuorò gentilmente. 

La giovane avvampò e si girò.

“Grazie topino” mormorò.

  
  


  
  
  
Cap.6 Scontroso

“La cioccolata è per femminucce” borbottò Charizard. Si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò. Le iridi blu scuro brillarono di riflessi vermigli, il vento gli fece aleggiare i corti capelli rosso sangue e strinse la sigaretta con i denti. Accavallò le gambe e ticchettò con le unghie di ferro sul gradino sotto di lui.

“Non ti vanno nemmeno i pop-corn?” domandò Vulpix. Si piegò in avanti e sporse il labbro, congiungendo le mani. 

Il fidanzato appoggiò l’altra mano sotto il mento e inspirò, sentendo la gola e le narici bruciare.

“No” ribatté secco. 

Vulpix incrociò le braccia e sbuffò, voltandosi.

“Sei proprio scontroso” si lamentò.

  
  


Inizio modulo

  
  
  
Cap.7 Innocenza

Riolu si sollevò più volte le lunghe maniche blu, la casacca le scese fin sotto il seno piatto lasciandole scoperte le spalle nude dalla pelle pallida.

“Andiamo al parco! Andiamo al parco!” trillò. Le orecchie blu, grandi un pollice, si abbassarono, facendole tremare i capelli color mare in tempesta, le iridi rosso-aranciate le brillarono. 

Vulpix le accarezzò il capo, si piegò e le diede un bacio sulle labbra.

“E come promesso ti comprerò zucchero filato e pop-corn” sussurrò. Si sentì il fischiare del vento e le sei code tremarono, la pelliccia si gonfiò arruffandosi. 

Riolu si mise sulla punta delle ballerine e le fece l’occhiolino.

“Anche la cioccolata” ribatté. Alzò il braccio, tenne il pugno chiuso alzando solo indice e medio.

“Certo amore” rispose l’altra.

Cap. 8 Ballo  
  


Zoroark alzò le orecchie dalla peluria nere, mise la mano sul fianco niveo e pallido ticchettando con le lunghe unghie laccate di rosso. La lunga coda di capelli vermigli, con alcune ciocche violette, le sbatterono contro le due ali di metallo nero rigido del corpetto. Allungò la mano e gli occhi allungati gli brillarono, le iridi verde scuro le brillarono.

“Ash ha deciso di farci competere nelle gare di bellezza. Perciò tu ballerai con me e mi farai vincere” sancì. Si grattò accanto all’ombelico, arrossando la pelle grattando con l’unghia.

Lucario voltò il capo, una ciocca di capelli blu chiaro gli finì davanti l’occhio coprendogli l’iride vermiglia, le ciocche nere della restante capigliatura sbatterono contro il volto pallido.

“Io non ballo” ribatté. 

La giovane si piegò, il gonnellino a punte di metallo nere le sbatterono contro il pube coperto dai pantaloni color ebano aderenti.

“Oh sì, invece. Tu ballerai” ribatté. Allungò lo stivale nero e gli premette il tacco sulla punta della scarpa e lo fece strillare di dolore.

  
Cap.9 Gran finale

Ombreon socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi vermiglie brillarono e piegò in avanti il capo. Sorrise, si leccò le labbra e si mise una ciocca nera dietro l’orecchio; sulla capigliatura scura c’erano dei cerchi di colore giallo. Tolse lo zaino a forma di bulbo verde dalle spalle della fidanzata e lo appoggiò a terra, si sentì il tonfo. Le baciò la testa sopra il caschetto verde e Bulbasaur avvampò, chinando il capo. Strofinò il piede per terra e la minigonna verde a pieghe di colore azzurro con delle macchie verde scuro si sollevò. Il vento fece frusciare le foglie dell'albero e oscillare l'erba.

“Staremo insieme per sempre?” domandò. Il giovane incrociò le braccia coperte dai guanti che gli arrivavano sopra il gomito e le fece l’occhiolino.

“Ogni volta che mi chiamerai” rispose. Abbassò le orecchie lunghe quanto l'avambraccio e dimenò la coda scura. I piedi gli affondavano nel terreno umido. Bulbasaur unì le ginocchia nude, lo abbracciò e gli appoggiò la testa contro la maglia nera aderente al petto muscoloso di lui.


	2. La verità dietro i Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di drabble sugli oggetti, le creature e gli animali da cui sono tratti e ispirati i Pokemon.

La verità dietro i Pokemon

 

 

     
  
La sfida che mi è stata proposta è di trovare e scrivere le creature leggendarie che si nascondono dietro i Pokemon. Scritta per Ne-ne_92.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Bazan**  
  


La creatura portò avanti una zampa, la appoggiò e raschiò le unghie il terreno. Le piume delle ali si gonfiarono, dimenò quelle verdi e lunghe il triplo della coda, e gonfiò il petto. Una delle piume rosse che lo ricoprivano ricadde sul manto erboso. Girò la testa, l’iride nera dell’occhio brillò di bianco. Il basan aprì le ali, le sbatte, schiuse il becco e abbassò la lingua aguzza. Una lingua di fuoco bluastra saettò in basso. Il volatile alzò il capo, la fiammata uscì più forte, tingendosi di pigmenti più chiari e azzurrastri verso l'interno, ma rimanendo scura ai bordi.

[100].

**Uccello del tuono**

Lo ptenarodonte allargò le ali, le sbatté un paio di volte, la loro apertura raggiungeva la lunghezza di un elefante. Aprì e chiuse il becco un paio di volte. 

Il vento gli faceva tremare la cresta sul capo. Chinò la testa, si spostò di lato seguendo un’altra corrente. Si tuffò, sollevando una serie di schizzi d'acqua. Richiuse il becco intorno al pesce, sbatté le ali, uscì dall'acqua di scatto. La sacca sotto il suo becco tremò, facendo intravedere la forma della coda della preda. Sbatté un altro paio di volte le ali, prendendo nuovamente quota, aprì e richiuse le zampe.

[100].

Elekid

Il ragazzo si sporse in avanti, afferrò il cavo nero.

"Sei sicuro che sia di tipo a?" domandò. Si voltò, guardò suo padre abbassare il giornale e annuire. 

Il giovane riabbassò la testa, guardò il capo della presa fatto di plastica grigia. Passò il dito sul tubicino iniziale, seguendo i rientri regolari a scala. Osservò la serie di piccoli rettangoli sporgenti in fuori nella parte finale in plastica. Ticchettò con il dito sui due rettangoli di ferro allungati.

“Erik muoviti ad attaccare la presa” si lamentò una voce femminile dietro di lui.

“E smettila di scocciare, Susan” ribatté il ragazzo.

[100].

Oni

La creatura sorrise, mostrando la chiostra di denti. Piegò di lato il capo, una delle sue corna colpì un ramo, facendogli cadere in testa delle foglie. Ruggì e si voltò di scatto girando la testa. Sollevò con entrambe le mani la mazza chiodata abbattendola sul ramo, spezzandolo con un rumore secco. Altri tre occhi si aprirono sulla fronte dalla pelle rossa della creatura. Saltellò sul posto e dimenò una coda da leopardo che si trasformò in una terza gamba. Il gonnellino di pelle di tigre sulle sue nudità scese. Le gote gli si tinsero di blu, dimenò la lingua verdastra.

[100].

Dicinodonte

Avanzò, muovendo le corte e tozze zampe. Piegò in avanti il capo, la pelle grigia divenne rugosa all’altezza del collo. Le due zanne sfiorarono il terreno. Aprì il becco e lo richiuse sull’erba, strappando dal terreno una parte del prato. Aprì e richiuse la bocca, masticando. Si udirono degli scatti secchi provenire dalle mandibole, pezzi di terra e radici caddero dagli angoli della sua bocca. Gli occhi neri erano liquidi e la luce del sole si rifletteva sulle placche del suo capo. Avvicinò le zampe davanti ben ritte, facendo tremare quelle posteriore sporte in fuori e dimenò la corta coda.

[100].

Rospo

Il rospo saltò e riatterrò, sbattendo un paio di volte le zampe palmate sull’erba umida. La sua pelle verde scuro rifletteva la luce della luna. Gonfiò la sacca sotto la bocca. 

Le due membrane sugli occhi si riunirono e riaprirono, lasciando vedere la vasta iride nera languida, circondata da una striscia giallastra. Gracchiò, un altro verso identico al suo gli rispose. Gattonò in avanti, si acquattò e saltò nuovamente. Sulla pelle rugosa gli apparvero una serie di macchie rosse, una luce lo investì e le pupille si ridussero a delle sottili fessure. Gracchiò, facendo gonfiare la sacca sotto il muso.

[100].

Kannemeyeria

Il kannemeyeria si sollevò su due zampe, quelle inferiori tremavano, quelle superiori si abbatterono sulla pianta scuotendola, la corta coda si muoveva velocemente. Le sue zanne sfiorarono il tronco dell’albero, una foglia grande quanto una sua zampa gli solleticava il grigio ventre molle. Chiuse il becco di scatto sul fogliame della pianta e tirò, iniziando a masticare. Si sentirono ripetuti i versi rochi di altri due della sua razza. 

La creatura masticò più velocemente, ruminando le foglie. I due suoi simili sbatterono capo contro capo, cozzando le loro placche, mugolando, spalancando i becchi; le loro zanne lattee strofinarono tra loro.

[100].

Salamandra

La salamandra avanzò, muovendo le quattro zampe velocemente e dimenando la coda. Le squame della sua pelle riflettevano la luce solare, le foglie secche sotto di lei scricchiolavano. Le diffuse macchie gialle si confondevano con le foglie tendenti al marrone o rossastre, ma il resto del corpo nero spiccava sulle foglie verdi. La creatura assottigliò gli occhi dalle iridi nere liquide e fece saettare un paio di volte la lingua aguzza oltre la bocca. Udì un rumore, accelerò, muovendo le zampe e la coda freneticamente. Saltò e riatterrò sul tronco di un albero, arrampicandosi velocemente lungo la scura corteccia rugosa.

[100].

Drago di fuoco

La creatura spalancò le fauci e ruggì. Dimenò la coda, l’abbatte sulla punta della montagna sotto di lei. Le fronde di un albero presero fuoco a contatto con le fiamme della coda della bestia. Sbatté le ali, una serie di scintille rotolarono lungo le scaglie rosse sulla parte superiore del suo corpo. Ruggì nuovamente, aprendo di più la bocca, le narici si dilatarono, gli occhi dorati furono assottigliati. Il vesto sollevato dal battito delle sue ali accrebbe le fiamme sul suo dorso e quelle che contornava le membrane delle sue ali. Spiccò un balzò, facendo franare un pezzo di roccia.

[100].

Scoiattolo

Lo scoiattolo alzò e abbassò le orecchie. Annusò l’aria, dilatando le narici del musetto nero, e mosse il capo di scatto un paio di volte. Saltellò sul posto, dimenando la folta coda rossa. Si piegò in avanti e aprì le dita delle zampe facendo aderire le lunghe unghia nere al tronco sotto di lui. Si mise a correre lungo di esso e spiccò un balzo, atterrando sul ramo sopra. Si mise su due zampe, staccò una ghianda e se la rigirò velocemente tra le zampe. Spalancò la bocca e la infilò dentro, spostandola di fianco, gonfiando una delle due guance.

 

Tartaruga

La tartaruga allungò il collo rugoso facendolo uscire dal guscio e mosse le zampe davanti, facendole scivolare lungo la sabbia. Aprì il becco, mostrando la lingua e lo richiuse di scatto. Fece un paio di passi avanti, sporse verso il basso i bordi delle labbra dando vita a una serie di rughe e dilatò le narici. Muoveva in sincronia tutte e quattro le zampe, una delle patelle sul suo guscio si stacco affondando nella battigia. L’animale socchiuse gli occhi dal taglio allungato, girò il capo e aprì di nuovo il becco. La lingua rossa della tartaruga era rossa e molle.

[100].

Papilio troilus

La giovane ticchettò con la mano sulla guancia e socchiuse gli occhi.

“ Il Papilio troilus è riconoscibile per il suo aspetto bombato e per il fatto che il suo corpo ricorda un tubo di gomma gonfiato come conformazione”. 

La giovane si piegò e riportò le parole dell’insegnante sul quaderno. Si tolse una ciocca castano-rossiccia dal viso e strinse più forte la penna. 

Il giovane al suo fianco si sporse e ridacchiò.

“Il vecchio trucco per spaventare quei tonti di uccelli” bisbigliò.

“Questi bruchi si possono trovare all’interno di foglie di canfora, creano dei riccioli di seta intorno alla foglia per creare un riparo” spiegò l’insegnante.

“Zitto, non sento” mormorò la giovane. Colpì il ragazzo con una gomitata e lo sentì gemere.

“Nelle loro prime fasi sono di colore marrone o bianco” spiegò l’insegnante. 

Il giovane si massaggiò il fianco e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Cosa c’è da sentire? Di vermi schifosi che sembrano cacca di uccello?” domandò. 

La fidanzata sollevò gli occhi.

“Nella fase intermedia sono di un bel verde brillante, nell’ultima sono di un profondo rosso arancio”. Proseguì la professoressa.

[181. Shot].

Bozzolo della Cavolaia maggiore

La giovane accavallò le gambe e si passò la mano sulla minigonna, la manica della maglietta scivolò lasciandole scoperta una porzione del braccio. 

L’insegnante ticchettò più volte con la stessa sull’immagine dietro di lei. Un pezzo dello scotch che la teneva incollata alla lavagna si staccò e un angolo ricadde in avanti.

“Il bozzolo è preventivamente costruito dalla larva matura con seta secreta dalle ghiandole labiali o dai tubi malpighiani” spiegò la donna. 

La ragazza si piegò e riportò la spiegazione sul quaderno.

“Mangia ghiande?” domandò in un bisbigliò il giovane accanto a lei. 

La ragazza gli calpestò il piede con forza e lo sentì gemere.

“Oppure con seta imbrigliante altro materiale, o ancora con secreti intestinali che si rapprendono all'aria” risuonò nell’aula la voce della professoressa.

[Shot, 127].

Cavolaia maggiore

La giovane guardò lo schermo del computer e osservò il giovane mostrato.

“Ripetimi ancora cosa sono e perché ne sei convinta. Anche se certo, pensi che si chiami cavolaia proprio perché non è nuova a danni di questo tipo, la birichina” disse il ragazzo.

“Prediligono sempre la  _Brassica oleracea_ ” ribatté la giovane. Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia dietro di lei. 

Il ragazzo dall’altra parte dello schermo avvampò e ridacchiò.

“Certo, sì, quelle che dici tu” mormorò.

“In ogni caso è facile riconoscerle. L'area apicale scura, presente sulla parte superiore dell'ala anteriore, è più allungata rispetto alle  _Pieris rapae_  raggiungendo almeno la terza venatura” spiegò. Guardò il fidanzato dimenare le braccia.

“Stop, ok, chiaro” s’intromise.

[126, shot].

  
Larva dell'ape

 

“Le larve dell'ape operaia vengono nutrite per i primi tre giorni con la gelatina reale e poi con polline e miele” spiegò l’insegnante con voce cadenzata. La giovane con il banco attaccato alla cattedra spalancò gli occhi.

"Interessante" sussurrò. Sgranando i grandi occhi azzurri.

"La pappa reale viene secreta dalle ghiandole ipofaringee e mandibolari delle api nutrici" proseguì l'uomo.

"Tutte queste cose sono ovvie" borbottò una voce alla fine dell'aula a sinistra. Il ragazzo in seconda fila sbadigliò e si mise le braccia dietro la testa.

“E’ una gioia studiare bavosi bruchi con neri o rossi occhi vitrei" disse ironico.

[100].

  
  
  
  
  


Pupa dell’ape

“Questo bozzolo rachitico è il doppio di me”. Il castano indietreggiò e deglutì, incrociando le braccia. Uno dei due giovani dai capelli biondo platino dietro di lui sbuffò.

“Si chiama pupa” corresse. 

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle.

“Beh, così bello non è” borbottò.

L’altro giovane dietro di lui scoppiò a ridere e batté le mani.

“Questa sì che era buona!” gridò. Si piegò in avanti e rise più forte. 

Il gemello si scostò da lui e indietreggiò. Arricciò il naso, scosse il capo e si voltò verso la pupa dell’ape regina.

“Ignoranti”borbottò.

“Rimarremo ignoranti vivi se ci allontaneremo da qui”.

[100].

Vespa mandariniana

La donna oltre lo schermo dimenò il microfono, tremando. La pelle era pallida e gli occhi sporgenti, si sentivano delle grida alle sue spalle.

“La città è invasa! Una flotta degli yak – killer ha attaccato la capitale”. Si videro sfrecciare una serie di macchie arancioni, la donna strillò e si mise a correre. L’immagine si mosse, vennero inquadrati dei piedi sull’asfalto, una scaletta e un pavimento metallico. Si udì un botto e l’immagine tornò sulla giornalista.

“Quelle che avete visto sono i calabroni più grandi del mondo, a quanto pare dei fumi radioattivi hanno investito questi calabroni giganti asiatici” spiegò.

[100].

 

 


End file.
